warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The warrior code
Style Concerns *Needs rewording *There are only fourteen rules here, where is the fifteenth? Someone grouped a deputy becoming a leader and the death of a deputy together. I separated them. Though, including the part of the Medicine Cat that was added, now there are 16 rules. - Catrican 3:19 AM, 28 July 2009 (UTC) *Needs better introduction Does that look better? -[[User:SparrowWing|'Sparrowwing']] talk 11:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Tallstar appointed Onewhisker Deputy before he died. *I dislike the "Good Cats" and "Bad Cats" sections. Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were bad cats? Hollyleaf didn't break the code. Hollyleaf did break the warrior code. She, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather all trespassed on another clan's territory (ShadowClan's) to set the fake sign. Of course, they had permission from StarClan then... --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785]] 18:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Breaking the warrior code should be punished by starclan and unless with the permits of starclan. Hollyleaf, a bad code breaker? Hollyleaf did break the warrior code, but not for bad intentions. The warrior code says that it is okay to kill cats who are outside the warrior code, which was indeed Ashfur's case. The other times she broke the warrior code-setting the fake sign, heading to RiverClan, foxhunting, etc, she was doing it for good reasons. Just because she went insane doesn't make her past warrior code breaches evil. Fidelis359 05:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, the warrior code is broken so many times in omen of the stars you might as well just forget about it. How was Ashfur outside the Warrior Code? And all of the three broke the Warrior Code, because they are apparently "above the code". I call BS on that -.- P03: worst arc ever. SpeedyBunny (talk) 18:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Darkstripe Shouldn't Darkstripe be on the page under "Bad Cats"? He did break the code when he didn't give that squirrel to Poppy, and when he gave Sorreltail deathberries?--Moss SC 00:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) grr HOLLYLEAF DIDN'T GO INSANE!sorry,i just really like her.the bad cats/good cats are stupid,because if you break the warrior code,it's bad,whatever reasons. huh? i dont remember Firestar naming Brambleclaw deputy. he named Whitestorm deputy first thing. (i think)-- 03:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) You don't? Have you read the New Prophecy series yet? He named Graystripe deputy after Whitestorm died, and in Sunset he named Brambleclaw deputy--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 06:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Good and Bad Cats? That just seems really messy to me. It shouldn't be there at all, in my opinion. --[[User:Mousetalon|:) '''Mousetalon']] And A Mousey New Year!!!!! 18:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think that sould be gotten rid of. And it feels like to me that this page might be getting vandalized, there's a lot of comments on here from unregistered people, unless they forgot to sign.--NewYearPath Fireworks! Poof... 19:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree; I think it presents too big of an opportunity for vandalism and opinionated entries. --Russetstripe 22:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The good and bad cats should be taken out because they are really debatable and can cause a lot of senseless arguments.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Then it's agreed. I'll get rid of that.--:)Moony2(:Create! Don't Hate 17:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) highstone/moonpool what about the highstone/moonpool leaders have to recieve their 9 lives and medicine cat aprentices must consult the moonpool/highstone Um..that's not in the rules..sorry and also sign your name using 4 of these ~~~~ --Spottedleaf!¡ɟɐǝןpǝʇʇodS 12:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Rejected Codes? What about the rejected codes at the end of Codes of the Clan? (All cats must believe in StarClan, etc)... should those be added? [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 02:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) They sound like worthy additions to me. Go ahead. insaneular Talk 02:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I disagree that the BloodClan's driving out was a code-breaking - BloodClan weren't the one of the forest Clans, they was invaders, so that rule about uniting and driving out didn't apply to them.-- Bloody Paul 04:27, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Tigerstar and Code 13 I think for examples of breaking the code we should add when Bluestar told him she's his leader, and Tigerclaw attacked her. Sagestorm70 21:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70 Origin of the Code dispute Code of the Clans does state that different laws were added at different times, and Secrets of the Clans does state that the four original leaders (Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow) made the code when the Clans started out. But it isn't contradictory. The base laws were created by the four original leaders, but the Warrior Code was changed and added to as time passed. -Badgerpaw 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Should we add... Should we add The warrior code rule no. 13 how it was broken by Hollyleaf? When Firestar said they shouldn't check on RiverClan, Hollypaw went anyway. The clan leader's word was law, and yet she broke it. 07:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I have read Bramblestar's Storm. Should we add the rule Bramblestar made after the Great Storm? ----Spottedcloud3 Not there! In the book, Secrets of the Clans, the warrior code is missing that medicine cat can't have a mate or kits. Is this just another Erin Hunter mistake, or is that not considered part of the warrior code? Spottedstar The 42nd leader of PantherClan 01:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope, not part of the code, but it is normally followed. (With a few exceptions...) 17:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pinestar On the page it says that Pinestar broke the warrior code by becoming a kittypet, but in Code of the Clans it says that the rule of rejcting kittypet life was made''' after 'he left. So he didn't break the code after all. Should this be removed then? 07:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but stil.....he broke the code, and he even suggested it by saying he wouldn't be surprised if a new code was added that a warrior rejected kittypet life. But I get your point Specklestream. Let's wait for Mistystar to decide. 07:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Since the code wasn't there when he broke it, and he was the one who started the code, he technically didn't break the code, but the rule still exists, so I think it makes sense that it says that he broke the code. He was the one who first broke that code, so it should probably stay that way, but I'm open to other opinions... 15:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Pinestar didn't start it. He just said that one of the other leaders would probably suggest it. Like all the other (main) stories in ''Code of the Clans, his action was what caused the code to be made, not the first example of breaking it. -- 23:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait... I thought that was made before Pinestar left. I'll have to read "Code of the Clans" again. --Weaseltail (talk) 00:53, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Cloudkit, Ashkit and Fernkit + Tigerkit + Oakkit and Crookedkit Cloudkit and the others broke the code that states kits should stay in camp until they're apprenticed and cannot hunt. It's my opinion, though. I don't know why I'm writing this. Kits are too cute! Yours truly, 04:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) grr con. How could you like her she killed Ashfur, he is my favorite warriors new phrophocy characters. (smallearstorm) She killed ashfur because he was going to tell Leafpool's secret of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, And Jayfeather's birth at a gathering. Hollyleaf went a bit crazy and couldn't take it so she told everyone. Cats kill more than once. Tigerclaw killed Redtail, A shadowclan cat killed Lionheart, Clawface Killed spottedleaf, Clawface and Whiteclaw were killed by Graystripe, Broeknstar was fed Deathberries by Yellowfang, etc. BlizzardfurMew (talk) 18:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC)Blizzardfur, Snowclan Deputy. This is not the place to talk about whether you like or dislike a character. Please take anything not related to helping the article to the forums. Thanks. 20:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) SkyClan's Code In'' SkyClan's Destiny, Leafstar adds four new rules to the Clan: *Visiting cats must hunt every day. *SkyClan will not train visiting cats for fighting until they have spent one moon with them. *If they bring danger to the gorge, they must leave. *SkyClan does not offer itself to the highest bidder as a fighting force. Do these count as part of the Code? I put them under a new section called SkyClan Only Codes, is that okay?Surf the SeaWing (talk) 14:31, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :All of those need to be properly cited, with book and page numbers. I don't see why they couldn't be added, as they ''are part of a Code. If you're not sure how to cite, ask myself or one of the other users, and we'll be glad to assist you with it (in fact, I only undid it because of the lack of a citation). :I don't know how to cite. I'm still new to editing wikis. Surf the SeaWing (talk) 14:35, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Does Onestar's behaviour in Thunder and Shadow, i.e. not allowing either ShadowClan or ThunderClan to get the herb that SC needed, count as a violation against code sixteen? I know it says "fight", but it's not really clear to me. XxLightwhisperxX (talk) 17:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fireheart wasn't Breaking the Warrior Code going agasin't Bluestar's back I could argue that Fireheart wasn't breaking the warrior code going behind Bluestar's back. 1. For example, Brokenstar's cruel and unworthy leadership, they had every possible right to exile him and go behind his back. When Bluestar descended into depression, she was considered a weak leader. I have done my research which says to me that any cat in their clan can ignore their commands, and challenge a leader who is considered weak or cruel: In this case Bluestar, who has lost all her determination and willingness to help the clan. 2. With the cruel part of what I said previously, I could also argue that Bluestar was cruel in some places during her descent into madness. For example: Naming Brightpaw "Lostface" to remind everyone of what Starclan had done to their clan. 3. As LZRD WZRD pointed out in his video "Is the Warrior Code Flawed?" Bluestar had rejected Starclan, and in doing so, rejected the warrior code. Which means that the 13 code "The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code." because she has turned away from the warrior code and Fireheart along with every clan in Thunderclan had every right to challenge her. (Don't believe me? Well have this: Starclan created the Warrior Code, to begin with, So turning away from Starclan also is turning away from the Warrior Code; Even if they have done nothing against the warrior code.) Of course, this is what I believe, I believe that Fireheart was not going against the warrior code by betraying his leader. Please share your opinions.Purplewolves (talk) 07:44, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Those are simply your option and has nothing to do with improving the wiki page itself. Please take this to forums. Mellowix (talk) 08:17, March 3, 2018 (UTC)